Generally described, computing devices can be used to exchange information via a network. For example, mobile computing devices may utilize a network provided by a wireless service provider to facilitate the exchange of information in accordance with one or more wireless communication protocols. For example, a wireless service provider may maintain a wireless network that enables mobile computing devices to exchange information in accordance with a fourth-generation wireless telecommunications protocol, such as the Long Term Evolution (“LTE”) protocol.
A wireless service provider may further enable network communications via protocols that are based on the LTE protocol, and mobile computing devices may utilize these protocols to facilitate the exchange of information. For example, a wireless service provider may maintain a network of wired and wireless components that implement the Voice over LTE (“VoLTE”) protocol, enabling mobile computing devices to send and receive voice communications using packet-based Internet Protocol (“IP”) networking rather than traditional circuit-based networking. The wireless service provider may implement an architectural framework, such as an IP Multimedia Subsystem (“IMS”), for delivering IP-based communications to users of mobile computing devices over various types of networks. Various nodes within the wireless service provider's network may communicate using various protocols in order to implement VoLTE services and functionality.